


Results

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [71]
Category: Burn Notice, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I'm waiting for the results of my test to come in and it's best if we're not friends anymore."





	Results

Fandoms: General Hospital/Burn Notice  
Title: Results  
Characters: Sam McCall and Michael Westen  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Michael Westen  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I'm waiting for the results of my test to come in and it's best if we're not friends anymore."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 198

Word used: News

Drabble # 71: Results

Sam could only stand there in shock as she listened to Michael say that he'd cheated on her. He'd slept with another woman and had gone to take an HIV test, because the other woman had turned up positive.

"I'm waiting for the results of my test to come in and it's best if we're not friends anymore." Michael said softly. He was exhausted and hated having to tell Sam this, but she needed to know the truth.

The news that her boyfriend had slept with another woman, and could be HIV positive, scared Sam more than anything else in her life. The only thing that comforted her was when Michael said that she didn't have to worry about having it.

"When I started sleeping with Liz Webber, you and I hadn't been sleeping together in a year. So, there's no way you could have it. I didn't want to hide it or have you find out from someone else," Michael told her.

Sam sighed and then spoke. "Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean we're not friends. If you end up having HIV, things are gonna get a lot worse for you and you'll need your friends and family close."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
